Delusion of Deception
by PixieBear98
Summary: Abbi is a flirtatious teen with room fro improvement who gets whatever she wants. But will that all change when she is forced to transfer?


**Delusion of Deception**

Chapter 1

I pulled my white school blazer over the top of my black lacy bra. I had made sure to adjust my skirt so that it only just covered my upper thigh.

I checked myself out in the mirror. My dark brown hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail with my half fringe hanging over my left eye. My school shirt was not only showing my black bra but was also a size too small.

I turned around and turned my head so that I could see my bum. The grey skirt was lifted and a little faded but still achieved a naughty look. I bent over and caught a glimpse of my black lace knickers.

I grinned, showing my perfect, white teeth. My hand reached for my bulging make-up bag. I had great complexion without make-up but I wore it anyway. The mascara brushed my fluttery eye lashes, and the foundation covered my olive toned skin.

There was a beep from the bed side table across the room. When I reached it I realised it was a text from matt. God I loved that guy.

LOVE U ABBI 3 HAVE A GR8 DAY NEW SKOOL.

LOVE MATT.

The corners of my mouth crept up in a sneaky smile. Yeah sure I was a bit nervous but I was gunna rock this place. I was the queen, school was my kingdom.

I slipped my silver necklace around my neck. It was a silver chain with a silver, diamante encrusted A pendent. Matt had given it to me last Christmas after I had announced my transfer. He wasn't my boyfriend. We tried doing that but it was weird so now we're just besties.

I pocketed my phone and smacked my lips together after a touch of lip gloss. I bounded down the stairs two at a time and reached the kitchen with about a three minutes to spare.

I kissed mum on the cheek and waved to uncle rod who was staying with us for his extended holidays.

Mum started saying something about breakfast but I cut her off by slamming the door.

"Yeah, Yeah, Eve. Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes.

I started off down the street at a brisk pace. By the time I had reached the corner I had decided that I 'd take mum's advice and have breakfast, I didn't want to be completely starving. The corner shop was fairly quiet. I walked over to the breakfast drinks as if I owned the place, then marched up to the counter, past the waiting costumers and thrust my money and drink on the top.

"Excuse me!" an older lady started to protest

"I think these people were first" the young male serving agreed.

"Yeah, sure. Just scan it and take the money. I'm already late for the bus." I said

I fluttered my eye lids and stood lent over the top with my hands under my head looking up at the poor guy.

He started to stammer then just did as I asked clumsily.

"Thanks." I whispered in a seductive tone.

I kissed my two fore fingers and placed them on his lips, leaving him wanting more. I walked away ignoring the annoyed customers. I made sure to wiggle my hips like on a catwalk just to taunt him more.

The thing with me is that I'm sexy when I want to be, and I know it.

I've manipulated heaps of guys, teachers, shop assistants, bartenders, waiters, guys on the street and heaps more.

I heard a screech of tires as the bus pulled away.

'Shit' I thought.

I started to run after it but it was a losing battle. A guy sitting about two rows from the front looked out the window and realised that I wanted to get on. He got up ran to the front and tapped the bus driver on the shoulder.

The driver pulled over reluctantly and I trudged forwards a little embarrassed. Apparently hardly any of the kids had noticed, they were so engrossed in their own conversations. I flashed my bus pass and hopped on. I searched the bus trying to find a seat.

I saw the guy that had alerted the bus driver.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"Oh, it's alright." he replied.

I continued to look for a seat unsuccessfully until the bus started to move.

The same guy turned to me.

"Do you want to sit here" he asked moving over.

"thanks again," I grinned.

I sat down and lent back against the cheap seat.

"I'm Eric" the guy introduced himself.

I turned my head and took in his featured. He was slightly tanned with mousey brown hair and light green eyes that bore into mine.

"Abbi" I said.

"Is that short for Abigail?" he asked.

"It might be. But I like Abbi" I smiled at him.

"Okay," he said " I can cope with that"

I laughed. This guy was cool, as long as other people thought so.

"So" I started "play sport?"

He grinned, "Do I ever, I captain the school soccer team. I'm the main striker. You?"

I looked at him, "do I looked like I play sport?" I asked him pointing down the sides of my torso.

"Not really" he admitted "probably a cheerleader... but I wouldn't mind it if you were a striper either."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"What did you say your number was?" I grinned.

**Please review!**

**I had a brainwave this morning. So I had to write it. Not sure how I'm going to link it with Twilight yet but I have a great idea!**

**PixieBear98**


End file.
